


De multiverso y monos voladores

by pavs1415



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AA, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mcu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Un niño AA Steve aparece en el taller de Tony MCU, se producen travesuras, mientras que MCU Steve no puede creer lo bueno que es Tony con este pequeño él. Descubriendo que tal vez ha estado equivocado sobre Stark. Hasta que Tony AA encuentra a su marido, a quien tanto echaba de menos y lo lleva de regreso a casa, dejando a MCU Steve y Tony con un montón de cosas con las que lidiar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	De multiverso y monos voladores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Multiverse and Flying Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197809) by [SarkaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS). 



Había cosas que Steve Rogers nunca esperó ver cuando JARVIS recurrió a él durante una emergencia. Tony Stark, de rodillas, con la parte superior de su cuerpo debajo de uno de los bancos de su taller haciendo sonidos de arrullos, estaba definitivamente en la parte superior de la lista.

"Está bien, pequeño. Nadie te lastimará. ¿No saldrás de allí?"

"¿Stark?" Steve preguntó incrédulo. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Stark salió del estrecho espacio con sorprendente agilidad. Su cabello estaba desordenado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos muy abiertos, eso por sí mismo era desconcertante.

"Cap, ¡gracias a Dios! ¡Bebé! ¡Ven aquí!"

Steve parpadeó. ¿Stark acaba de llamarlo bebé? ¿Es esta una de sus bromas? Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué piensas-" comenzó en su modo completo de Capitán América, pero fue interrumpido por las manos salvajemente gesticulantes de Stark.

"Shhh! No grites, ¡ya está lo suficientemente asustado!" Dijo el genio casi gritando, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que hacía la única cosa por la que estaba criticando a Steve. Luego se inclinó y suavemente repitió sus palabras anteriores. "Está bien, pequeño. Ese es el Capitán América. ¿Conoces al Capitán América? Él te va a ayudar. Solo sal de allí. Todo está bien".

Steve parpadeó. Y luego parpadeó de nuevo. Bueno, probablemente debió haberlo esperado. Siempre dicen que el genio y la locura caminan de la mano.

"Stark, ¿qué estás haciendo?" inquirió un poco desesperadamente. Él no está de ninguna manera calificado para lidiar con ningún nivel más alto de locura de lo que era el mínimo estrictamente necesario innegable en sus vidas. Si Stark se perdió, él no era el hombre adecuado para el trabajo de traerlo de vuelta a la tierra de los relativamente sanos.

"¡Un bebé, Cap, un bebé!" Stark se puso de pie y siseó con un pánico leve, lo cual era realmente inquietante para Steve. Stark no entraba en pánico. Siempre estaba tranquilo. Casi irritantemente tranquilo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hay un bebé en mi taller!" Stark hizo un gesto frenético en dirección a el espacio detrás de él, todavía siseando.

Steve respiró sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¡Stark, tu taller no es lugar para un bebé! ¿Y de dónde sacaste uno?"

"¡No lo hice!" Stark ladró en voz baja, pero con la misma irritación que de costumbre. "Apareció. De la nada. Entonces nos volvimos locos y él se arrastró debajo de la mesa de trabajo". Sonaba ligeramente avergonzado por haberse vuelto loco y haber asustado al niño.

Steve lo miró por unos segundos antes de preguntar: "¿Apareció de la nada? ¿solo así?"

"¡Sí! Bueno, hubo un destello de luz multicolor, pero sí, así de simple".

Steve miró por unos segundos más, luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió. Eso es lo que pasa por pensar que podría ser un buen día por una vez. Niños pequeños que aparecen misteriosamente. Simplemente genial.

☆☆☆☆☆

Pasaron varios largos minutos antes de que lograran sacar al niño del espacio estrecho debajo de la mesa, y para entonces, Steve estaba casi en paz con la idea de que incluso había una posibilidad de que un ser humano pudiera aparecer de la nada. Así que, por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que el niño volvió su rostro manchado de mugre hacia arriba, y Steve casi se tragó la lengua por la sorpresa.

Él estaba mirando a sus propios ojos. Grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas brillaban en una cara que no podía tener más de dos o tres años.

Stark junto a él se puso rígido, y Steve pudo escucharlo tomar una fuerte respiración.

"¿Cap?" El moreno preguntó inseguro. "¿Por casualidad olvidaste contarnos sobre tu hijo secreto?"

Steve le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¡No!" El chico frente a ellos se crispó, y Steve hizo que su voz sonara un poco más suave. "No. Eso no es... no tengo ningún hijo".

"Entonces, ¿a quién pertenece? No me malinterpretes, confío en que sabes si tienes hijos, pero este se parece a ti". Asintió con la cabeza donde se encontraba el chico y los miró a ambos con una expresión en algún lugar entre el miedo y el desconcierto.

"Sí" Steve no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. "Sí, lo hace". Se volvió hacia el niño, que parecía más inclinado a admirar que a temer ahora. "¿Podrías decirnos t-"

"¿'ony?" El chico eligió precisamente ese momento para volver su rostro hacia Stark. El rostro del inventor palideció. Steve sintió su mandíbula caer un poco en contra de su voluntad.

"¿'ony?" El niño repitió un poco más seguro.

"¿S-si?" Stark respondió con incertidumbre, todavía atónito.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, pequeño hombre?" Preguntó Stark, y tentativamente se sentó un poco más cerca.

"¡S'eve!" Sonó como una respuesta indignada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Mi nombre es S'eve!" Luego levantó los brazos en un gesto universal de 'cargame'. Stark en lugar de levantarlo giró su cara horrorizada hacia Steve y dijo lo que Steve supuso cinco minutos antes.

"Él no es tuyo, él es _tú_ ".

Había muchas respuestas que Steve podía darle al respecto, pero por alguna razón, su cerebro eligió. "Mamá siempre decía que la 't' me daba problemas".

☆☆☆☆☆

Para Steve, parecía que fue absurdamente simple para Stark controlarse después de la gran revelación. De repente, su pánico no se encontró por ningún lado. Más tarde, Steve descubrió que era simplemente porque esto era algo antinatural, algo que encajaba en sus extrañas vidas porque este no era un niño perdido común, era el bebé Steve que apareció de repente en el taller de Stark. El pequeño Steve, que conocía a Tony y aparentemente confiaba en él, si la cantidad creciente de contacto físico significaba algo.

Eso dejaba a Steve con la sensación de que alguien arrebató el piso bajo sus pies.

Mientras tanto, Stark logró considerar cuatro diferentes escenarios posibles de cómo el pequeño él apareció en su realidad y digamos que Steve no trató fácilmente con la teoría del multiverso. Y pensó que despertarse setenta años en el futuro era una locura. ¿Cuán más extraño podría llegar a ser su mundo?

También le molestó a Steve que Stark pareciera no tener problemas para encontrar el camino hacia el pequeño él, pero Steve apenas podía soportar la cercanía con el niño cuando estaban en la misma habitación. ¡Era un niño, por el amor de Dios! Un niño realmente muy pequeño, por lo que no debería ser tan difícil, todavía recordaba cómo era ser un niño. Probablemente no tan joven, pero aun así. Era él, entonces ¿por qué Steve sentía que no debería estar cerca de él?

Le avergonzaba lo agradecido que estaba cuando Stark sacó el tema de la comida e informar a otros Vengadores disponibles. Preferentemente Banner si estaba allí para echar un vistazo al mini Steve y determinar si estaba sano y no era un clon o una trampa locamente enmascarada que podría matarlos a todos.

Encontró a Bruce inmerso en una investigación que Steve realmente ignoraba, pero se contentó con saber que de ninguna manera estaba conectada al suero. La cara de Bruce pasó de ser educadamente neutral a curiosamente neutral un segundo después de que Steve le contara lo que sucedió, pero eso fue todo. Sin impacto, sin pánico, nada. Pero, de nuevo, si regularmente te conviertes en una gran criatura verde con una personalidad diferente y una masa muscular veinte veces mayor de la que debería ser posible, no hay muchas cosas que te desconcierten.

Vio que la espalda de Banner desaparecía en la esquina y luego miró hacia el techo. "¿JARVIS?"

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, Capitán Rogers?" Preguntó amablemente la IA, su acento británico calmaba levemente los nervios agotados de Steve. Una reminiscencia de su vida pasada, estaba seguro, trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Thor y a los agentes Romanoff y Barton?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar algo para un niño de tres años. ¿Qué comen siquiera los niños de tres años?

"Los agentes Barton y Romanoff han sido llamados por su enlace de SHIELD hace una hora y veintiséis minutos. Deberían regresar en un día más o menos, no fueron particularmente generosos con los detalles o las especificaciones. El señor Odinson salió de las instalaciones a última hora de la mañana para, y cito textualmente, «descubrir las delicias de la comida callejera de la ciudad nueva de York». Él aún no regresa".

"Y probablemente no lo hará por unas pocas horas, genial". Steve se pellizcó la nariz, porque si había magia involucrada en este lío, y qué loco es que esto sea algo completamente normal de decir en su vida actual, la ayuda de Thor sería útil. Pero intentar encontrarlo y luego llevarlo de donde sea que disfrutara de los mejores o peores hot dogs que Nueva York tiene para ofrecer era algo para lo que Steve no tenía tiempo, ahora.

En su lugar, armó algo que, con suerte, no era dañino o venenoso para niños pequeños, lo puso en una bandeja con zumo y una taza de café recién hecho junto a él, y se dirigió hacia abajo.

Cuando Steve salió del ascensor, escuchó voces y risas.

"¡'ony! ¡Arriba!"

"Seguro que le gustas", oyó a Bruce decir en un tono ligeramente divertido.

"¿Verdad? Es tan extraño". Stark se rió ligeramente, y luego gruñó presumiblemente debido al peso que estaba levantando. "Es difícil creer que hay un universo donde el Capitán me tolera con educación, por no decir que incluso me quiere lo suficiente como para pedir abrazos".

Banner suspiró audiblemente. "No es como si lo estuvieras haciendo fácil para él. El tipo probablemente todavía esté conmocionado por los años perdidos. Y, ya sabes, todos los que él conocía están muertos o cerca de eso".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que es _mi culpa?_ " Stark preguntó sonando divertido, pero había un matiz de amargura en él, lo que sorprendió a Steve. Hubiera esperado enojo o quizás orgullo herido. "Probablemente tengas razón".

"No, Tony. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Ambos son un dolor en el trasero, para ser franco contigo", se quejó Bruce.

"Aw, Brucie-bear, dices las cosas más dulces" Hubo un sonido sofocado de asfixia. "Oye, niño, necesito un poco de aire aquí".

Fue entonces cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando una conversación privada y se ruborizó por la vergüenza. ¿Qué diría su madre si pudiera verlo ahora? Ella le daría una zape en la cabeza, eso es seguro.

Se aventuró en el taller con la comida y el café frente a él casi como una ofrenda de paz, incluso cuando sabía que no había necesidad de una.

☆☆☆☆☆

De acuerdo, entonces el niño era él, pero no él del pasado. Además, no era un clon. Bruce proclamó que no había duda de que el suero estaba presente en el pequeño Steve, era saludable y obviamente, más grande de lo normal para un niño de dos años. Sin duda explicaba el apetito que el mini él tenía. No había duda de que era una habilidad de súper soldados el inhalar alimentos. El jugo de manzana que eligió tuvo un enorme éxito, lo que en realidad no lo sorprendió, ya que también es su favorito. Pero, en resumidas cuentas, él es todo lo que Steve no era a su edad. Ignoró la sensación casi de envidia en sus entrañas. En cambio, se centró en el hecho de que eso acortaba la lista de posibles razones que Tony había creado para explicar su presencia allí. 

Bruce los dejó hace un tiempo, diciendo que trataría de contactar a Richards, porque 'él es el experto residente en el multiverso, Tony. No importa que no te guste, necesitamos su ayuda'.

Tony quería pasar por un poco de matemáticas, mientras que Bruce trataba de encontrar al 'Sr. Fantástico', pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por el pequeño Steve, quien básicamente ignoró la presencia de Steve y se puso a caminar tras el multimillonario como un patito perdido. Steve lo encontró muy inquietante, al borde de lo horrible.

"¡'ony, arriba! ¡Arriba, arriba!" Gritó el niño agitando sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos en el aire. Stark no dudó siquiera por un segundo. Al principio sorprendió a Steve, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, parecía cada vez más como una norma. Simplemente... parecía tan natural, alzando al niño sobre su cadera, hablándole una milla por minuto acerca de todo lo que claramente intentaba hacer. Estaba casi desprotegido; Steve nunca antes había visto a Stark así.

"Hey pequeño, ¿te gustaría ver los robots?" Stark preguntó en un susurro casi conspiratorio. El niño se animó.

"¡¿Dummy?!" Casi gritó de emoción y Stark parpadeó sorprendido.

"¿Sabes de Dum-E?" preguntó ligeramente vacilante como si fuera mucho más difícil de creer que un Steve Rogers de dos años en sus brazos.

"¡Dummy!" El pequeño él gritó de nuevo con entusiasmo y aplaudió. Stark sonrió cegadoramente.

"Claramente tenemos que ser muy cercanos en tu mundo, ¿eh? Maldición", sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo, probablemente sin darse cuenta de que Steve, su versión de Steve, que era muy adulto, estaba de pie viendo y escuchando todo. "Está bien, Dum-E lo conoces. ¿Y qué hay de Butterfingers y U? ¿Los conoces también? JARVIS, ¿los desplegarías desde sus estaciones de carga?"

"De inmediato, señor", fue la respuesta clara y nítida, pero Steve estaría dispuesto a apostar su cuaderno de bocetos, que pudo escuchar indicios de humor y cariño en la voz de la IA.

Solo uno o dos minutos después había tres máquinas, que se abrían paso en su dirección y Steve solo podía mirar. Recordaba haberlos visto antes, pero nunca les prestó más atención, ya que la mayoría de las veces que se encontraba en el taller de Stark, era en medio de una emergencia. O cerca de una. Ahora, por otro lado, no había emergencia, excepto el hecho de que había una versión infantil de él de algún otro mundo, una que ahora era más un misterio que una verdadera emergencia. Entonces se quedó quieto y observó lo que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Los robots se reunieron alrededor de Stark, sus garras girando ligeramente de un lado a otro con zumbidos silenciosos y ocasionales chasquidos de sus pinzas. El niño en brazos de Stark no parecía asustado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, estaba tratando de agarrar la garra más cercana a él.

"Muy bien, chicos, este es Steve, y él no es de este mundo, pero parece que los conoce a todos en su propio mundo, y obviamente le agradan". Fue interrumpido por otro emocionado '¡Dummy!' y sonrió. "¿Les gustaría saludar?"

Para asombro de Steve, las tres máquinas asintieron con sus garras y Tony les sonrió.

"Tienen que tener cuidado, sin embargo, él puede ser un pequeño súper soldado y probablemente sanará, pero no es necesario que prueben esa teoría, ¿está bien? Bien Steve, ¿quieres jugar con los bots?"

La respuesta que siguió no podría ser más entusiasta. Stark se rió entre dientes y sentó al pequeño Steve en el suelo entre los bots. El chico pareció entrar en pánico por un momento agarrándose de su pantalón, pero Tony se arrodilló junto a él y con voz tranquilizadora lo arrullo. "Estaré aquí, chico. No es necesario que cunda el pánico. Cuando lo necesites, solo da la vuelta, y yo estaré allí, ¿bien?"

"De acuerdo", fue todo lo que obtuvo, antes de que el chico regresara a los bots, que estaban presionando cuidadosamente sus costados, piernas y barriga. Eso hizo que el niño sonriera e incluso chillara de risa.

Stark se rió en silencio mientras miraba por unos momentos más, sacudiendo su cabeza con cariño. "Qué niño". Luego se dio la vuelta. Y se congeló.

Oh. Así que se olvidó de que Steve todavía estaba parado allí observando todo.

"Uh, Cap-" comenzó, pero Steve le interrumpió apresuradamente.

"Eres bueno con él" Asintió con la cabeza al niño innecesariamente, porque aparentemente era inútil cuando se trataba de hablar con Stark en lugar de gritarle. Huh, Banner probablemente tenía razón, ambos podrían intentar más.

Stark se sobresaltó un poco, como si Steve le hubiera gritado, pero luego se relajó y se encogió de hombros. "Los niños son más fáciles que los adultos. Especialmente los niños que me quieren antes de incluso conocerme. Es un agradable cambio de ritmo", lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro al pequeño Steve, que los ignoraba felizmente a ambos a favor de sostener con ambas manos una garra y dejarse balancear suavemente de un lado a otro. Steve resopló ante la vista, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo averiguar de dónde vino?" Steve preguntó, pero Stark solo se encogió de hombros.

"No, todavía no. Pero ahora que está ocupado, puedo analizar algunas de las ideas". Sin pensarlo, agarró la jarra del café ahora tibio y se sirvió una taza sorbiendo ruidosamente. Steve lo tomó como la pista que debía ser y lo dejó trabajar, sirviéndose una taza mientras vigilaba a su versión más joven. Él también tenía algunas cosas en las que quería pensar.

☆☆☆☆☆

Sucedió durante la preparación de la cena cuando Banner se refirió a lo que Thor le contó y lo que logró obtener de Sue Storm porque Richards estaba fuera de la ciudad. "Jodidamente típico, cada vez que lo necesitan está convenientemente en algún lugar sin señal celular". Stark gruñó, pero en silencio, mirando al sofá donde el pequeño Steve estaba viendo Mago de Oz, riéndose de los monos voladores.

"Entonces, ¿no tenemos nada?" Steve preguntó. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

"Pocas teorías e incluso más conjeturas, pero nada que podamos usar como solución rápida de esto. A menos que Thor aparezca con una solución mágica, creo que deberíamos encontrarle un lugar donde dormir un poco y algo para usar, porque esto podría ser un poco más a largo plazo de lo que esperábamos".

Stark seguía frunciendo el ceño, pero no protestó, lo que hizo que Steve estuviera más seguro de que no había forma de que pudieran arreglarlo antes de acostarse. Estupendo.

Puso el enorme cuenco de ensalada de pasta en el medio de la mesa ahora medio vacía y comenzó a llenar los platos de todos.

Stark se dio vuelta y bramó. "¡Oye pequeño mono, es hora de cenar!"

"¡No un mono!" fue la respuesta gritada que recibió y Steve notó la amplia sonrisa que se extendió por la cara del inventor.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Stark mientras caminaba hacia el sofá e intentaba agarrar al niño que se reía tontamente. "Juraría que te vi subir a Dum-E como un mono. ¿O era alguien más?"

"¡Tú!" El chico gritó todavía riendo como loco.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó el genio con falsa indignación. "Yo nunca lo haría. Soy Tony Stark, y los hombres Stark nunca harían algo tan indigno", proclamó y Steve tuvo que morderse el labio, porque ¿en serio? El multimillonario hacía al menos cuatro cosas indignas en una semana.

Una carcajada fue todo lo que Stark consiguió por eso. "¡'ony S'ark! ¡Iron Man! ¡Superhéroe!" Gritó entonces su pequeña versión y alzó los brazos en un salvaje gesto de pura alegría. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Steve estaba mirando.

Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo, parecía completamente afligido. Impresionado. Steve ni siquiera pensó que fuera capaz de lucir así.

"Oh" El jadeo silencioso de Bruce lo sacó de su ensoñación.

"¿'ony?" El niño preguntó cuando no hubo una exclamación recíproca del adulto frente a él.

"¿Sí?" Fue dicho dijo tan suavemente que incluso Steve tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo con claridad.

"¿Abrazo?" El pequeño Steve estiró aún más los brazos, y Bruce al lado de Steve aguantó la respiración.

Pero como si algo se hubiera roto en el inventor, Tony solo asintió, jadeo un silencioso "sí" y tomó al niño en sus brazos. El pequeño automáticamente envolvió sus extremidades la mayor cantidad posible en Tony y se acurrucó en su pecho, donde el reactor de arco de Stark brillaba a través de su camiseta.

Bruce dejó escapar su aliento con un silbido y Steve miró por encima del hombro para ver al científico sonreír con una de sus raras sonrisas honestas. Banner lo miró de soslayo. "¿Supongo que nunca lo habías visto con niños?" Preguntó en voz baja y se giró para poder terminar de distribuir las bebidas. Steve captó la indirecta y le dio la espalda al par que se abrazaba.

"Yo... No. No realmente. ¿Conoce a muchos de ellos?" Steve preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por completo.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. "Suficientes. Le gustan los niños. Tony es una persona afectuosa, pero no confía fácilmente. Los niños no le hacen ningún daño".

Steve sintió como si Bruce lo hubiera pateado en el estómago. Apenas podía evitar mirar por encima del hombro a los dos, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía derecho a ese momento privado. Él no se merecía ni siquiera lo que Bruce le había dicho. Pero tal vez podría. Tal vez, si realmente lo intentara, podrían pasar del frío profesionalismo a algo más cálido. Tal vez incluso a una especie de amistad.

No dijo nada cuando la pareja se unió a ellos en la mesa, y tampoco Bruce, pero la atmósfera cambió de todos modos y era lo más cómodo que Steve pudo recordar en mucho tiempo.

☆☆☆☆☆

La alarma fue lo que lo despertó.

"JARVIS, ¿qué está pasando?" Steve ladró mientras agarraba rápidamente los pantalones del día anterior y una camiseta.

"Intruso en el nivel 98, Capitán Rogers".

El taller de Stark, Steve salió de inmediato y tomó el pasillo, pasó el ascensor y bajó las escaleras. Él era más rápido de todos modos.

Sin embargo, él no fue el primero en llegar. Stark ya estaba allí, mirando a su alrededor.

Steve quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero luego se dio cuenta. No había nadie más allí. Y Stark no parecía tener prisa por descubrir qué causó la alarma. También parecía ser un poco más alto y más ancho de hombros que la noche anterior.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Steve disparó en su lugar, cuando finalmente entró al taller, JARVIS lo dejó entrar automáticamente.

"¿Steve?" La cara de Stark se animó con una sonrisa, pero luego se atenuó un poco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia él. "Huh. No eres mi Steve, ¿verdad? No. Pelo diferente y aspecto muy enojado. Además, Richards dijo que mi Steve está en un paquete algo más compacto en este momento".

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Tony salió corriendo de él.

"Cap, ¿qué pas- oh", se detuvo en seco, mirando a la figura familiar, pero algo más que diferente en el medio de su espacio sagrado. "Oh." Dijo de nuevo un poco menos sorprendido, como si ya estuviera entendiendo el hecho de que otro Tony Stark estaba parado frente a él como si simplemente se encontraran en un bar.

El intruso sonrió. "Hola yo", saludó con una sonrisa descarada. "¿Te importa si pregunto dónde está mi Steve?"

Stark parpadeó, luego frunció el ceño un poco, pero se suavizó casi de inmediato. "Está en la cama, probablemente gritando sus pequeños pulmones fuera. Quería venir conmigo, pero, bueno". El encogimiento de hombros que dio cubrió todo lo que no consideró necesario decir en voz alta. Todos entendieron de todos modos. "Bruce está con él".

El otro Stark parecía sorprendido. "¿Bruce Banner?"

"¿Sí?" Stark parecía un poco confundido por la sorpresa del otro Stark.

"¿Te refieres al _humano_ Bruce Banner?"

"Bueno, duh".

El otro Stark se rió entre dientes y agitó sus manos para aplacarlo. "Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que nuestro Banner nunca está cerca. Como un ser humano, quiero decir, está permanentemente hulkeado. Pero supongo que es lógico que haya diferencias entre las realidades".

Steve estaba un poco horrorizado. "¿Permanentemente?"

El otro Stark se rió entre dientes. "Sí. Es de gran mantenimiento, no voy a mentir. Él destroza mucho la Torre. Pero no es mucho peor que lo que Thor hace, entonces, meh". Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Steve aún trataba de imaginar convivir con Hulk 24/7, cuando su Stark... Oh, maldición, Tony se volvió hacia Stark y preguntó. "Entonces, ¿supongo que Steve no suele ser un niño pequeño en tu realidad?"

Stark se rió. "No, no realmente, eso haría que todo sea demasiado espeluznante. No, en realidad tiene más de cien".

"Sí, eso tiene sentido. Es similar aquí".

"Puedo verlo" Stark sonrió y le dio a Steve una larga mirada, lo que hizo que quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación. ¿Qué diablos? Tony parecía igualmente estupefacto, pero lo ocultó casi de inmediato.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve con él? Probablemente ya sea apoplético, así que creo que sería lo mejor".

Stark les sonrió. "¡Genial! Vámonos, extraño a ese idiota. Pero en serio, no puedo dejarlo solo durante una hora".

Steve los miró por unos segundos antes de que Tony le indicara que entrara en el ascensor con ellos. Él fue.

☆☆☆☆☆

Como dijo Tony, el pequeño Steve estaba casi histérico por haber sido dejado atrás, así que no fue un gran shock para Steve cuando Tony se escapó de ellos y corrió a la cama para tomar al niño en sus brazos.

"¡'ooo-ny-yyy!" el niño hizo un llanto entre sollozos, calmándose solo de mala gana cuando Tony lo meció suavemente de un lado a otro.

"Está bien, pequeño mono, shhh. Está todo bien. Mira quién encontró su camino aquí y te está buscando" Se giró para que el pequeño Steve pudiera ver quién estaba en la puerta. Ver a Stark pareció impresionarlo dejándolo en completo silencio.

"¿'ony?" Se aventuró después de un breve minuto, parpadeando las lágrimas confusamente.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, él es absolutamente adorable!" Stark casi gimió a su lado y luego procedió a arrullar al niño descaradamente. Tony parecía un poco sorprendido por la demostración también.

¡'ony!" El pequeño Steve se retorció y estiró sus brazos hacia Stark, quien lo tomó sin vacilar.

"Oh nene, yo también te extrañé. Está bien, vamos a arreglar todo esto. Pero antes, tenemos que hacerte unas mil fotos porque mírate, ¡eres el niño más lindo que haya existido alguna vez! Haremos niños cuando te volvamos a poner en forma". Stark estaba claramente emocionado, deteniéndose solo por un segundo e hizo una mueca. "De lo que vamos a hablar cuando no seas un niño, porque es extraño e inquietante en muchas formas. Pero no vas a influir en mí, de ninguna manera. ¡No cuando sé cuán jodidamente adorable eras cuándo niño!". Fue después que pareció darse cuenta de que Tony y Steve lo estaban mirando.

"Um, lo siento, ¿podría haber estado volviéndome un poco más loco de lo que creía?" Se encogió de hombros minuciosamente antes de volver a mirar al pequeño Steve, que ahora sonreía feliz, acariciando el interior del pecho de Stark. "El peor aniversario de mi vida, Capitán. Me lo vas a compensar. ¿Por qué me casé contigo otra vez? Eres un alborotador". Besó la cabeza del pequeño suavemente, abrazándolo un poco más cerca.

Steve miró. Estaba bastante seguro de que no podría hacer nada más, incluso si lo intentaba. ¿Stark acaba de decir que estaba casado con su Steve? Como ¿casado _casado_?

Tony junto a Stark parecía igualmente asombrado. Pero él tampoco podía hacer mucho más que mirar.

"Oh Cristo, mira esos ojos de bebé, podrías esclavizar al mundo entero, pequeño y adorable, cariño". Stark plantó otro beso en la parte superior de la pequeña cabeza de Steve, y el niño se retorció feliz, acariciando el cuello de Stark.

"'ony, casa."

"Claro que sí, Steve-o. Podemos irnos a casa. Y luego te volveremos a hacer grande. Y te gritaré como no tienes idea", canturreó Stark en voz baja, sonriendo un poco.

"Bien, vamos a hacerlo entonces", Tony finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo y comenzó a moverlos a todos de vuelta a su taller. Ni siquiera mirando en dirección a Steve.

☆☆☆☆☆

La Torre parecía mucho más silenciosa ahora.

Ni siquiera pasaron un día completo con el niño de la otra realidad, pero pareció cambiar todo y a todos los que lo conocieron. Sobre todo, a Tony.

El inventor guardó silencio como nunca antes. Permanecía principalmente en su taller o salía de la Torre para reuniones de negocios. Obviamente, trataba de mantenerse alejado de ellos, pero se sentía diferente, porque lo hacía incluso antes de que el niño Steve apareciera en sus vidas. Ahora parecía más inquietante, una rebelión menos desafiante y más como un duelo. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, pensó Steve. No había nada que llorar. Todo terminó bien, y todos volvieron felices a donde pertenecían.

Excepto por el hecho de que nada parecía estar bien.

Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que se paró frente a la puerta del taller esperando que lo dejaran entrar, un plato de sándwiches y una jarra de café recién hecho en sus manos. Bruce sonrió con su pequeña sonrisa honesta cuando se encontró con él en su camino, caminando en la dirección opuesta. No dijo nada, pero Steve casi podía sentir la aprobación saliendo de él.

Trató de ignorarlo. Estaba mejorando en eso desde que despertó en el futuro. Ignorar las cosas era una buena forma de enfrentaras. Hasta que no lo era más.

Así que ahora él estaba parado aquí, esperando, y tan nervioso como nunca había estado.

Finalmente, JARVIS lo dejó entrar. De inmediato pudo ver a Tony inclinado sobre una de las mesas, trabajando en algo con uno de sus bots. ¿Dum-E? ¿O tal vez U? Steve no podía decirlo. Aún.

El aire estaba impregnado de olor a metal derretido y grasa, y eso de alguna manera ayudó a calmar a Steve un poco. Tomó dos respiraciones más profundas antes de acercarse a Tony.

"Oye", se aventuró, deteniéndose a solo un paso y medio de distancia. "Te traje algo de comer y algo de café".

Por lo general, Tony se animaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba el café, pero esta vez no. Sus músculos estaban visiblemente tensos, toda su postura rígida.

"Gracias" dijo, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. "Solo ponlo donde haya el espacio, ¿bien?"

Steve quería presionarlo, pero lo pensó mejor. En cambio, colocó el plato y la jarra sobre la mesa cerca de los monitores de Tony y se sentó en la silla vacía. Él esperó. Probablemente más de lo que debería o incluso quería, pero estaba decidido a hacer algo acerca de la atmósfera inquietantemente tensa. Así que sí, esperó.

Cuando Tony finalmente dejó su trabajo de lado y estiró su espalda y sus brazos, Steve se sintió casi relajado. Eso, hasta que Tony se volvió y lo vio sentado allí esperando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rogers?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y wow, eso le dolió. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado Capitán o Cap, o por cualquier otro apodo insultante de Tony, pero su apellido no estaba en esa lista. Ya habían pasado por eso, ¿no?

O tal vez no, se dio cuenta con una punzada de culpa. Todavía llamaba a Tony por su apellido.

"Esperando para almorzar contigo" se encogió de hombros como si su cabeza no estuviera llena de pensamientos acerca de lo mucho que se las había arreglado para joder su relación estando atascado en Bucky y su recuerdo.

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿Almuerzo?" Steve repitió. "No has comido nada por casi medio día, Tony".

Steve pudo ver el pequeño parpadeo ante el nombre. Él quería golpearse a sí mismo.

"Hice algunos sándwiches de pavo y atún".

Tony miró el plato sorprendido. "Me encanta el atún", dijo como sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello. Sí, Bruce lo mencionó, muy poco sutil. Sin embargo, no iba a decirlo.

"Bien. ¿Quieres un café?" Steve preguntó e hizo un gesto hacia la jarra. Podía ver la resolución de Tony romperse mientras miraba la jarra llena de café aún caliente en su mayoría, incluso si no estaba humeando más.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Rogers?" Tony preguntó, pero era débil, más como el último intento de alguien que ya se dio por vencido. Él no río, ni siquiera sonrió, pero quería hacerlo.

"No, realmente no", no pudo detenerse por completo. Tony lo miró incrédulo, pero algo en su rostro se suavizó un poco.

"Está bien, Cap. Pero no me grites cuando te quedes sin café".

Steve finalmente se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Ni siquiera lo pensaría". 


End file.
